Prison number nine
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Rocket had escaped twenty two prisons in his life time, but not all of them were easy. Warning: Non-con, Violence, Graphic


Originally posted on AOO on 2014-08-19

Rocket stumbled through the hallway of the Anvil prison due to the guard following behind being rather hot headed about Rockets witty remarks, despite the kick in the back he chuckled and shock his head, what a doofus.

Honestly, Rocket was feeling pretty confident despite the arrest, He had been arrested eight times before, and escaped them all with ease, this particular prison on Annoval XIV would not be the first to successfully contain him.

He was stripped of his clothing, the guards taking a moment to ready the pump which was a common occurrence in most jails, and something he personally hated, maybe it was just his small size, but he always found the pressure on those things was enough to take someone's head off.

A guard walked over to him, forcefully turning him around and poking at the metal shards in his back, he tried pulling on it slightly, to see if it was removable, or just part of his 'improved' skeletal system provided to him by the researchers and scientists in Half world.

"Hey hey! those ain't removable idiot" he turned around, swatting at the guard. The lug looked like he would strike back after being provoked, but then gave a dark and unpleasant smirk. The kind of look that made Rocket's stomach bubble. Before he could react a sudden burst of water was sprayed at him, forcing him back against the wall as he coughed, and turned his back to the canon, wishing he had not been distracted by the guards and instead prepared for the shot of orange disinfectant.

He was lead to another cage, the guards stood in the door with his arms crossed, still looking smug. Rocket growled as he put his orange pants on "What you lookin at?"

"You're going to fit in well here"

"Not what I asked ignoramus, conversing too complex for ya?" He rolled his eyes, slipping his matching orange shirt on. What was with these prison broots not having basic conversational skills?

"Enjoy your stay, 89P13" He said, Rocket ignoring him as he walked into the large dining hall and hang out area. He was quick to notice certain things, easily dissembled equipment, the guard's blind spots, which ones seemed less focused then others, weapons and control areas. He grinned, this would be a piece of cake, the system seemed to be weaker than most.

One thing he failed to notice was the eyes that were on him while he looked off. The inmates were quick to notice Rockets tiny stature, small hands, assumed weak muscles, while he might be strong for whatever he was, he defiantly couldn't take any of his fellow criminals down.

Rocket walked forward, head turned as he squinted suspiciously up to the rafters, where the guards from earlier stood, watching him back, a taze gun in hand, like the others workers there. He looked forward again as he noticed a shade fell over him, he looked up at the giant meat head who had intentionally stood right in front of him. He bore his teeth "watch where you're going knuckle head"

"Just checking out the fresh meat" The thug said, he crossed his arms, looking tough and strong and intimidating. "Don't bother, I won't be here long" He growled, he noticed the others little group beginning to circle him, like he was some sort of pray. Sometimes he forgot that without Groot and his guns, he really didn't compare to others when it came to muscle, the more he was surrounded the more he was beginning to realize this.

"We will make it quick then, and let you get on your way" The alien with the pointed ears, bald head and green skin stepped forward, which made Rocket react, he still had his stealth and brains, it would take a hell of a lot for these guys to get what they were after. He quickly ran under the idiot's legs, jumping onto his back from behind he dug his claws into the broot and bit the top of his ear clean off before retreating back again as the dummy fell to his knees in pain, clutching the bleeding area.

The thugs looked confused as they waited for orders, looking to their boss then to Rocket who snarled viciously. "Be smart and walk away, don't make me bite off anything you find more valuable" he hissed.

The boss eventually stood; outraged he yelled as his men "what are you waiting for? Get him!?" He turned to Rocket as his men began to act, running towards him they tried to grab him, but ended up failing as Rocket found the sluggish muscle bound idiots all too easy to fight off and dodge, he managed to grab a janitorial mop, swinging it hard as the broom collided into a thugs face. They all ended up with little scruffs, some worse than others, over all Rocket couldn't successfully bring them down, he knew that, but he also knew he was too good to get caught "I can do this dance all day ladies, Ain't no one getting the best of Rocket!" He pointed to himself with his thumb.

Before he knew his, his smart alic attitude back fired as a deep searing sting was felt in his back followed by a body crippling electric pulse and blood curdling scream that came from his own mouth. His body went stiff and tightened as the electric charge, meant to take down even the largest of inmates, was throttled through his body, making him drop his make shift weapon, and eventually fall to his knees, then stomach when the current stopped.

His breathing was heavy, his stomach had cramped from the pain and it felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest it was racing so fast. "Augh.." He groaned, cheek pressed against the floor, he still had no idea what that was, but remembered the feeling, though weaker, from before. To confirm his suspensions the very same guards he had taunted earlier walked over, his tazed gun launched and in his hand, the inmates looks confused.

"No weapons in the cells" he said in a deep voice that had a cracking sound to it, he picked up the broom, then turned around without a word, leaving Rocket shaken, and still too weak to do much of anything, let alone fight off the aliens that took interest in him.

"As you were boys" the guards said, satisfied as he leaned against the walls.

Rocket heard that, along with footsteps, which made him panic a little as the inmates drew closer, He tried to lift himself, but felt he would vomit if he strained himself. Apparently the guard didn't bother changing the voltage to suit a small target, but instead kept it on high, which was potentially lethal.

"Well, well, well, Not so clever now huh.. Bet you regret that little nip to my ear, don't you?" The inmate he had before spoken too cooed cruelly "I'll make this nice and easy for you so you can get to your escape plan" He mocked with a humored chuckle. Rocket lifted his head and looked up, scared now as he was in no position to do even the minimal amount to protect himself.

"Now. while I raid your tail hole do me a favour, call me Bud" The man chuckled, Had Rocket been well he would have known the name was just an allies for a reason he could only conclude was sexual, he probably had a very effeminate name on paper. "nn..no" Rocket squeaks, despite trying to look dangerous with his sharp teeth none of the inmates were scared, they all surrounded him, some already fully erect and rubbing themselves. "Tell you what, every time you call me by my name, I'll lather you up with some platonium gel" He offered, getting a harsh hiss from the other "Don't decline yet, let's get going and see how you hold out.." Instead of Bud moving himself behind Rocket, he grabbed the others tail, lifting him from the dirty floor, then positioning his spread legs over his lap, chest and face against the prison ground again as his hips were raised.

"G-get away from me, I'll flarking kill you!" He huffed, tears stinging, the adrenaline that came from fear was almost enough for him to fight back, but the large hands had a firm grip over his hips, keeping him tight against his attacker.

Bud began to slowly pull the Raccoons prison pants down, which made the crowd howl "Yeah take it off" "Go in dry!", "leave some for us!" were three of many disgusting things hes heard that night. "n-no" Rocket whined as his pants were now off his hips and tail out of its loop, but the orang jumper was still dressed around his knees and ankles. "Fucker! Damn it!" He wouldn't cry, he had too much pride to do it.

He felt something thick and warm against his entrance "You sick fuck! Don't fucking touch me with that!" The Raccoon demanded, his fear and sadness portraying himself under the illusion of anger. "I'll fucking kill you!"

His attacker had a tight grip as he felt the raccoons fight picking up again, but he knew as well as Rocket knew, it was far to late to start the right now. His member was aligned, teasing Rocket as he waited, enjoying how the other struggled in vain, swearing and cussing. He put his hand on his large cock, he began pushing forward. It wasn't as easy as he though, the resistance of Rockets miniature ring was a challenge, his bottom was virgin tight, and size group nowhere near appropriate for the size of this appendage.

Despite the lack of progress Rocket started screaming, he felt everything, his hole slowly stretching to allow in something that felt bigger than his own head. "Groot! Groot!" Rocket screamed as a last resort, he knew his friend wasn't there, probably waiting for him where the raccoon told him he'd be after he escaped. Bud seemed confused by the screaming "My names not Groot little guy..maybe I'll change it for you though huh, I'll be your Groot" He maliciously whispered before thrusting hard and suddenly. "AWWWH!" Rocket screamed in a horrible pain, his insides were on fire, muscles being torn and stretched to compensate. Every sensation was odd. He wasn't a particularly sexual being before this, mostly due to his discomfort in his own body and the fact that no one in their right mind would date a monster such as himself. So it made him even more confused when his member began to harder, why, he wasn't enjoying this, he fucking hated it, all he could feel was throbbing pain, no pleasure, yet his body reacted.

His attackers head was inside, why wasn't anyone there helping him? The guards all sat around, some even turned their backs to avoid witnessing the crime, fuckers. Rocket felt wetness on his ass, was his attacker a premature ejaculator? or was he bleeding from how stretched he was? Either could be possible but he hoped it was whichever ended this sooner.

He felt the cock traveling deep within him, he was stuffed to the brim with his attacker, his entire body was trembling as he felt he would explode from the sheer pressure inside his hole. He couldn't believe this was happening, never had he imagined things would go so disgustingly wrong. "s-stop! I can't! t-too much!" He screamed, he tried squirming and lifting his leg, wanting to ease the pain but his movements only made it so much worse. "I can't take it!" He screamed in anger, shaking with frustration.

"Stop being a wimp. I've barley gotten started" Despite the screaming and begging he eventually found himself fully seethed inside the little rodent that now had tears dripping onto the floor. Both Bud's hands were gripping Rockets small frame, he began moving the little rodent up and down, forcing Rockets body off his cock, then pushing right back in, each move was accompanied by sobs, hitches the furry ones voice.

"Awwh damn boy. You're so tight" Bud hunched over so he was on his hands and knees, the length of his body longer then Rockets. He lunged forward, Rocket put his hand on his stomach as it felt lie his insides were being crushed. He gritted his sharp teeth together, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore what was happening to me, but every twitch of the intruder was enough to bring him back.

"ahhh, good little rat boy. Just a little more" Rocket squeezed his eyes shut, his body grinding into the ground, back and forth with every hip thrust. He hated that he was bringing his attacker pleasure; it was so cruel that he could be enjoying this while Rocket suffered in agony and humiliation.

Bud buried his erect deeper in the hot confines of Rockets ass. Rocket suddenly felt his insides become swampy, sticky and very hot with an alien substance he'd never experienced before, but knew what it was never the less. He panted heavily through his open mouth, his attackers screams of pleasure ringing through his ear as he slowly rode out his orgasm. He heard loud slops of cum as it was forced out of his rear in clumps, some of it dripping down his fur.

Rocket felt as Bud pulled out, leaving his entrance a mess and uncomfortably wide. He lifted his upper half with shaky arms before a large foot dropped down right onto him, making him groan as his head hit the hard ground. He looked at the foot which seemed almost as long as he was, his eyes followed the leg up to see a new purple alien with three eyes and horribly crooked teeth "Get the flark off me" He warned.

"Woo, big talk from vermin" His previous attacker mocked, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Get him while he's still got some fight" He patted the others back who chuckled deeply before using his foot to kick Rocket onto his back. The broot wiped out his long dick, placing it between rockets legs, and onto his stomach, as if to measure them out. The vainy appendage stopped a little below where Rockets chest started. He rubbed the hard flesh over Rockets rough fur, thinking the sensation was enjoyable and caused a tingling sensation in his balls. "You feel as good on the inside, as out?" He sounded like a barbarian, like every word was a struggle for him.

Rocket winced at what he said, still hurting from the past abuse. He didn't know what to say, but it didn't entirely matter either, what was about to happen wouldn't be stopped by mere words, he needed his guns if he wanted to get out of this.

Rocket struggled to keep his legs closed, but it was no point when his entire body was easily lifted by anyone of these inmates "hold your breath small one" He heard before the same sensation as before began to course through his body "Aww,ahh!" He screamed as he was penetrated once again, finding it more insufferable then the first time he got desperate, doing something he never thought he would "B-Bud! I ne-need h-help"

Bud knelt down in front of his face, looking down at their furry victim "ahh, Need some help huh?" He grinned, looking smug; Rocket would enjoy shooting that look clean off his face. He was about to go silent, but another quick thrust made him yowl "Yes! It hurts!" He sobbed; tears ran down his furry cheeks.

"Hear that boys, are little pets in pain" He announced, getting a couple of cheers from those watching. He pats the lower crook of Rockets back, just above his tail. "askin aint enough, get begging"

Rocket growled under his breath, but as the cock went deeper, deeper than it was intended to go, he yelped and couldn't take it, he'd do anything to feel some relief "p-please Bud, Aruugh! I-I ahh, need it!" There was a painful pressure at his tail bone, it felt like he had an entire soccer ball up there. "Keep going, keep going" he heard.

Rocket stared up, confused at what Bud wanted him to say "H-hes too big!"

"mmmhmm, now apologize for my ear rat"

Rocket swallowed hard, he didn't want to, he wished he had bitten more off, but at this point there was little he wouldn't comply to "S..sorry, I'm s-sorry" He huffed

"Now, tell me you're enjoying this" Rocket winced, he didn't want to say it, he didn't want these men getting the satisfaction of hearing it.

"I'm waiting"

"You flarkin—!" Rocket was about to cuss him out before he was reminded of the thug burying himself deep in Rockets behind. "I'm enjoying it" He forced through closed teeth, snarling, it felt toxic to say. Buds right hand thug was about half way in by the time bud found Rockets begging enticing and worthy of a little reward.

Bud walked around to his plugged hole that was red around the edges, dry cum crusting on his fur and blood from the previous attack still leaking out. "Ohhh, I'm sorry Rocket buddy, all out of that lub" Bud chuckled, then spat in his hand and slapped Rockets ass. "This will work just as good" he lied, spit making no difference pain wise, It only caused to make Rocket feel dirtier. He shouldn't have been so stupid to actually expect this man to keep his word.

"Awwhhh! Fuck you! Damn it!" He felt the member sliding deeper, struggling to get down as Rocket's entire body was clenching with pain and nerves. He knew the man was inside when he felt his butt press into his crotch. His vision was dizzy and mind muddy as he watched himself get taken again. His legs spread wide, propped up on the man's body, his leg muscles stretched whenever the man would lean over, folding the raccoon under his ads.

"That's it honey… doin good" The man breathed heavy, leaning into Rockets ear "Awwh, flark! I can't hold out.. muc—" Before the end of his sentence the one above burst, filling rocket to the brim once again, before having the majority spill onto his fur and floor.

Rocket felt disgusting; he needed a shower to get all the grime off himself, and a cool drink to help his sore throat. He coughed a bit as he was emptied again, the man's limp erection being replaced, almost instantly, with a new one. Had he been in the right mind he would have noticed the impatient of the horn dogs that surrounded him.

He was pulled up onto the next inmates lap, who instead of removing his pants simply had his cock stick out his undone button hole. Rockets back was pressed against the man's stomach as he was seated, pushed down onto the pole that stood tall. It wasn't until he was sat that another man began rubbing Rockets face, putting his fingers into the experiments mouth, earning himself a nasty, deep scar of teeth marks. The first alien slowly trusted up and down, napping at Rockets furry neck as the bitten inmate grabbed the bottom and top of Rocket's snout, forcing it open to the point where Rocket felt his jaw unhinge.

The alien that had a hold of Rockets jaw swiftly forced his aching member into the others throat, murmuring about how long it had been. The taste made Rocket gage, but he was such his reflex only made the inmate happier as he hummed whenever Rocket lunged forward. Rocket was forced to breathe through his nose as his mouth was occupied. The man that took him from behind began to stroke Rockets erection, something he hated as his damn organ betrayed him, leaking pre.

"Enjoying this?" He heard the voice behind him ask, sounding like a damn snake. Rocket could not respond due to his mouth being occupied, but he probably wouldn't have said much anyway, besides the frustrated cuss words

He felt the hot meat go down his throat, causing an unsightly bump in his neck as his face was fucked, on more than one occasion he attempted to bite down, but the man's hands which kept his jaw open was just too much to fight off

Rocket felt three explosions this time, one filling his throat and maw, another erupted in his ass like the ones before, and a third shamefully from himself. He was released from the grip of the man behind him, the one in front forced his jaw closed now that his spent member was removed, forcing Rocket to swallow the horrible taste that would strain his lips forever. As soon as he swallowed down all of the cum the man with the bleeding finger roughly patted Rockets cheek "that's a good boy" He cooed "Went down nice an easy didn't it?" He released Rockets snout, the first thing from his mouth was a wad of spit he aimed at the other, hitting his eye and earning Rocket a heavy punch into his stomach.

Rocket curled on the floor and coughed loudly. "ooww-" He groaned, everything hurt now, he grabbed his head as he curled into a ball, feeling something.. someone touching his back, their curious hands moving up his orange shirt until they found the unsightly bald spot with the metal components. "D-don't touch that" He said so softly he doubted anyone could hear, who cares if they could anyway, they wouldn't listen. As the hand lost interest in his back, and instead went down to his soiled rear Rocket made a mental promise that he would never separate from Groot again. Now he needed to come up with an escape plan with little physical extrusion.


End file.
